


If I Catch You Now

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Cat and Mouse, Drama, F/M, Love at First Sight, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological, Romance, Sexual Tension, Stalking, complicated love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: You had a crush on- no you were in love- hell you were obsessed with your gorgeous new neighbor for the last couple of months since he moved near your family.For you being close to him wasn't enough because you needed him in your life...What do you do when you are caught by the one you are trying so hard to catch?





	1. Caught

Today was the day that you were going to confess your attraction to your smoking hot neighbor. He was the perfect dream... dreamy brown eyes, sensual pink looking lips, and a body that killed all the girls at your high school.

You had a crush on- no you were in love- hell you were obsessed with your gorgeous new neighbor for the last couple of months since he moved near your family. For you being close to him wasn't enough because you needed him in your life...

His name is Luhan and after moving to where you lived he became very popular around the neighborhood and your school He was the perfect guy to bring home to your parents if you were dating. Another reason the moms of the neighborhood tried to set him up with their daughters on many occasions. You were glad that your mother never did that because you didn't want to appear like all those other girls who seemed desperate no matter how truly you were.

You knew everything there was to know about him, from his favorite food to his favorite activity which was to spy on the girls' locker room with the few perverted friends he had made over the last couple of months. You burned with jealousy at the sight of it. You wished that you had been one of those girls in there for only his eyes to see.

You had always been alone until he and his family moved to South Korea from China. It was happiest day of your life when you finally met your first friend. Although you didn't know what made your sight on the friendship turn to love- obviously obsession- it just happened and you couldn't seem to stop it. So you just lived with it watching him live his life with different girls around the both of you and you hated it. You wanted him to be yours and no one else's.

Focusing on the job at hand you took long deep breaths before peering at yourself in the mirror. You wore a simple gray graphic tee with a white skirt and gray flip-flops even though it was still cold outside. You had made sure to wear a nice black lacy bra and panties set just in case something bad happened like you tripping over your own two feet. Sometimes you could be a real klutz and he was first hand witness of a few incidents you had.

Remembering your cheeks burned red. Sadly that time you didn't have appealing underwear on and he had saw them even though he said he didn't. However you knew him well enough to know when he was lying to you. You went home jumped on your bed and screamed in to your pillow from embarrassed frustration. You never lived that day out in your mind because for a while you refused to be seen by him until the memory faded away from his mind which was hard for you to do since he lived next door.

You had wrote him a really nice poem- okay a really stalkerish poem but it was still very good for a person who hated poetry... it was called If I Catch You Now and it went a little something like this... This ain't hide and seek boy but if I find you now maybe we could fall in love... This ain't a faerie tale boy but if I catch you now maybe we can be together... All you have to do is run and I'll follow behind baby...

You sighed in content at your masterpiece before leaving the house and heading over to his bedroom window which was at the back of his family's home. You lifted it up knowing that it would be opened a little. You climbed inside only to be stopped by a very sexy and very familiar voice.

"How is it to be caught by the one you've been trying so hard to catch?" Luhan's voice filled the entire bedroom shaking you deep down in your core.

You were facing the window with your back facing him as he walked up to you. He wrapped his arms around your small waist gently pushing your back in to his hard chest. Your heart felt like it would literally jump out of your chest from his unexpected answer. You had expected him to go off on you but he didn't which confused you even more.

"L-luhan-" you stuttered from shock as he planted soft kisses against your neck. A shiver of need ran through you as he did so.

"Yes, babe?" Luhan asked answering you as he continued to kiss his way down to your shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" you questioned him not sure where the situation was leading the both of you.

"Making your fantasy come true- you do have an fond obsession with me, right? You are the same girl that touches herself as she watches me through her bedroom window? The same girl that follows me around like a stalker in the night- the same girl that watches my every move when I'm around other girls- is that not you?" Luhan explained calmly as if your stalking of his person was just another normal part of life for him at least. You were shocked at how causally he had excepted the fact.

"H-how d-did y-you k-know-w?" you stammered through your question. Luhan licked the sensitive part he found on your neck causing you bite your down on your bottom lip to hide your moan.

"I know because, Luv- I am your stalker..." he whispered as he playfully bit your earlobe causing a shudder to creep over the entire length of your body. You were shocked beyond repair to know that he had been stalking you as well. You would have never guessed it by looking at him.

Every time you were near him and looking in his direction he was never looking back at you. Now you were confused by this realization and was going to question him some more but he stopped the question from coming up by rubbing your womanhood on top of the black lacy panties you wore.

Luhan lifted you up carrying you to his huge king-sized bed. He sat you on his lap spreading your legs wide open. Heat raised to you cheeks as you peered down at your awkward position that he didn't find unusual at all. He slyly brought his hand to your thighs sneaking it in between your legs to touch your clothed sex.

"Ahh! L-lu-ahhh!" a slight moan escaped from your lips as he played with you drenching wet sex. You weren't prepared for his hand as it worked your sensitive parts.

Luhan smiled as you withered beneath his touch. Soon you would be his... soon he would have you... He had hated waiting for the right moment to make you his... He hated the fact that you were even his friend and not his girlfriend. Hell he hated fucking other girls that weren't you pretending that they were- so when you tried to sneak in to his room he decided then that he would have you for himself.

He slid a finger inside your underwear as he used his other hand to lift up your shirt to fondle your covered breasts. You cried as your walls clung and tensed around his finger. You were so close to screaming his name by the time he stuck another finger in working your sex until you were completely soaking wet.

You bit your lower lip to keep yourself from crying out again as his fingers pumped faster and faster inside of you. Your walls clutched against him letting him know that you were about to cum. He removed his fingers slipping them in to your mouth so you could taste yourself before he kissed you breathless. He the broke the kiss slowly pulling you down against the bed.

Once you were perched in front of his eyes he removed your wet underwear blowing cool air on to your womanhood that caused you to lift up from the bed arching your back in surprise. Soon his tongue played with the folds of your sex taunting your clit with every lick he gave you. You were on the edge as he placed your legs over his shoulder so he could slide his tongue deep in to your heat. You cried out with every lap of his tongue trying hard to keep your moans to yourself.

He pulled away from you to deeply stare in to your lust-ridden brown eyes. You couldn't hide the blush that graced your cheeks because of it. Much to Luhan's and your disappointment he found that he couldn't control himself anymore as he unbuckled the belt to his jeans pulling his maleness from his boxers to position himself at your inviting heat.

He sunk in to your awaiting abyss causing you to cry out once more. He didn't move for a second or two to let your heat get adjusted to him. Once you could take him moving inside of you, you pumped your hips foreword letting him know that you were ready. Luhan pounded in to you hard. Thrusting faster with every moan you made. His breath came in deep husky grunts as he kissed you all over your neck and chest area even though neither of you had removed your full clothes from your body.

You were seeing stars by the time the last thrust rocked your core, the both of you came together and Luhan fell on top of you making sure that he didn't put all of his weight on to you first. Yo wanted to tell him that you loved him but he already knew that so you kissed him as you pulled off his clothes to began another round of a long awaited obsessive night where the both of you could feed in to your deepest desires with one another.


	2. First Encounter

Sunlight played against your bedroom window seeping in to your eyes as you slept. You woke, blinking your eyes to adjust them to the light. Today was the first day of the school year.

You were excited to be accepted in to Jjangdam High of the Arts which was a highly praised arts school. Many actors and actresses, model, singers and rappers, directors, photographers and etc. graduated from there over the years. Mainly because your favorite five-member K-Pop boyband of the moment, Deity or better known as DTI by their fans.

You were so happy to find out as a follower of theirs that that they had attended the school of your dreams before making their debut. It made you all the more excited to apply to the school. Sitting up in bed you heavily yawned as you outstretched your arms to relieve the tension in your body before climbing out of bed. You happily scurried in to your bathroom to prepare yourself for school.

When you were done, you check your appearance in your full-length mirror inside your bedroom. You had styled your hair in a cute messy side bun and only wore lip-gloss and eyeliner on your face for a slight enhancement to your beauty. You weren’t really a makeup person so looking pretty didn’t really matter to you.

Once you felt that you looked okay for your first day you left your bedroom and went to the kitchen. Your parents weren’t home but you were okay with that as you opened the cabinet next to the refrigerator. You reached in a grabbed a box of your favorite nutri-grain bars. It was a new box so you had to open it up. You took one out placing the box back where you got it from.

Reaching the fridge you opened it and nicked a vanilla before letting the close on its own. Leaving the kitchen with breakfast in hand you seized your house keys and backpack before opening the front door. You walked through it making sure to shut it behind yourself placing the key in and locking it.

You turned away from your home and walked down the steps as you do you noticed a moving truck next door to your house. However you never really took much thought on it as you started walking to school not noticing that someone had saw you. Walking to school you placed your ear buds in your ears and turned up your music instantly blasting Deity’s newest single.

You sung along to the lyrics of the song as you breezed pass other students in your own zone. Still, you did not notice as someone was following close behind you. You kept walking until you stood in front of the large school gates.

Jjangdam high school or Jjang high was amazing school with a grand exterior and beautiful interior that was widely praised. You were still amazed that you were even attending the school. Smiling you entered the building and commenced to your first hour course which in your case was creative writing.

You found your class and proceeded to a seat in the back. You rather not be noticed this year instead you rather be a wallflower and study others in the background. Studying others would help further your own natural writing abilities.

One day when you graduated from a certain point in your life you want to see yourself as famous author. You wanted your own novels on the shelves of every bookstore and library around the world in so many different tongues. You wanted all of that but at the same you knew that you still had to at least try and survive high school life first.

Sighing heavily you put up your iPod and waited for class to begin. You took out your books and notebook and began writing in them in an overly bored manner. You were in your own mind until you heard loud fangirling screams coming from the hallway.

Most of your class had gotten up from their desks to see what all the fuss was about but you decided to remain seated. You rolled your eyes at the way others could be so very childish at their age. Girls were shouting about how hot some guy was whilst the boys were hissing curses underneath their breaths especially if their girlfriend were one of the said girls praising this so called hot guy.

You sighed inwardly thinking of how this was already going to be a long year for you. Classes went by smoothly after that. By lunch time you tired and drowsy so instead eating in the cafeteria you went outside to the school’s huge courtyard to eat.

You a place near the back which was a bench standing alone and sat by yourself. You turned you head and left and right to make sure no one else was there with you before taking out your prepared lunch. You opened your box revealing a lunch of Kimchi bokkeumbap (Kimchi fried rice), Gari bokkeum (made with scallops), Japchae, and vanilla milk to drink.

You took out your metal chopsticks along with your spoon and begin to dig in to your lunch. However you still did not noticed that presence watching over you like a hawk high in the sky. You were too busy focusing on your wonder world of lunch. When lunch was finally over you got up from the bench dusting your uniform skirt off before heading inside the building to your next class.

Rest of the day went by efficiently without any other student perceiving you or at least that was what you thought. When the bell rung it signaled that the first day of school was finally over. You sighed in content as everyone in your class hurriedly packed up their belongings.

You stood up out of your seat began packing your items placing them back inside your Vampire Kisses backpack that said Immortality in italics with a pretty dark pink font. As you did so a few of your things dropped from your desk. You were about to bend to pick it up when a hand reached for them before you could.

You stood up straight in shock as that same hand gave you back your books. Lost in paradise as you stared at your book hero you studied every inch of his handsome face. He hand beautiful brown eyes, a perfect nose, and soft looking lips that every girl wanted to endlessly kiss. And when he flashed that perfect peril-white smile at you, your heart almost jumped right out of your chest. Your knees felt weak and you could not speak a word to think him for his generosity.

"Annyeong… I’m Lu Han, I just moved from China last week…" he uttered in his irresistible husky voice that sent chills down every girls’ spine when they heard him speak. Realizing that he was speaking to you in Korean you came back to your senses and smiled at him before speaking.

"I’m Shin Ji young… and… gomawo for helping pick up my stuff…" you introduced yourself to him trying to make you sound as close to normal as you could get. His godly presence was starting to get to you after only a few minutes being around him. You wondered if he was the reason that the girls had been screaming weirdoes here and there all day. You snapped out of your deep thoughts as he broke the silence with his sexy voice.

"It’s no problem the least bit - I was wondering if I could walk with you… I mean if you’re okay with that?" he asked you eyeing you the whole time. It his intense stare was sending shivers down your spine as your nervous finished packing up your things. Once they were inside your backpack you zipped it up.

"Deh… its fine- I mean I don’t mind if you walk with me…" you whispered as reply as you were about to place your backpack on your back when he snatched from you placing it on his back inside. He smiled sweetly at you as he grasped your hand in his.

Inside your chest your heart was like a fast paced beating machine. You felt electrical sparks course through the entire length of your body from the close contact of skin. For him, it might’ve been the naturalist thing to do but for you and the other girls at the school it meant a hold lot more.

You wanted to pull your hand out of his grasp but were afraid to offend if you tried. So in the end you just decided let it be as he led you out of the classroom and the school building. As the both of you walked out the schools doors together girls were giving you the eye and boys had shocked and relieved expressions upon their faces thinking that you two were already dating.

He continued to lead you away from the school taking you to an expensive sliver car. He opened the door to the passenger’s side and you swiftly got in. Then you watched him to his side and get in.

You hadn’t planned on getting a ride from him. You thought that he would walk with you home as he started engine your mind became instantly blank. He removed the car of park and reversed before placing it in drive. He drove off taking you home which you thought was creepy that he knew where you lived until you remembered what he had said in class before you left school. He was your new neighbor from China.


	3. Spying On Him

You sat inside your bedroom at your desk bumping your head against for the last hours since Luhan had brought you home. You couldn’t believe that you embarrassed yourself in front of the hottest guy in school who just happens to be your new neighbor from china. What’s your luck? Was god punishing you or something?

You didn’t remember doing anything bad so why was this happening to you? And to top the icing on the cake, the whole school thinks that he is your gorgeous boyfriend when in fact he was just being nice to you since he was your neighbor after all. Wasn’t a neighborly thing to do to give someone living in the same vicinity a ride home? It would have been rather rude if he didn’t right?

Huffing, you puffed up your cheeks as you blew exasperated air through your clutched teeth. You were so upset with yourself that you cursed yourself inside your head until the room was spinning around. Okay, so the room wasn’t spinning, but that didn’t make you any less upset with yourself.

You lift up your now throbbing head peered at the window in front of you. From where you were siting you could see the room across from you in your neighbors’ house. The light inside the room cut on revealing that fact that there were no blinds on the window, only curtains were on the window as you peered inside.

That’s when you saw Luhan walking across his room. You blushed as your remember the feeling of his hand in yours. You peered down at the hand that he had captured in his earlier that day. You had felt tini tiny flutters of butterflies inside the pit of your stomach when his hand held yours. You wondered how something so simple like that could stir so much within your being.

Glancing back up, you viewed as Luhan stopped in front of what seemed to be his closet and opened the door. He reached the top shelf and pulled something down before walking to over what you thought was his bed. Smiling down at whatever it was his cellphone rung in the background.

He moved away from his bed and headed to the dresser where his cellphone appeared to be located. He picked up by the fifth ring. He was smiling and you could not help but feel that you wanted his smiles to only be for you, of course secretly in you fantasies.

You studied his sexy lips as he spoke to whoever it was. You thought of how it would feel to taste those lips against your own as you bit down on your own causing you to cut them with your teeth. Blood from the newly opened wound made it in to your mouth and you frowned as you realized how perverted you had seemed.

You were surprised that he had allowed you to see him this long. There was no way in hell that he did not know that youd be watching him. Why else would he leave his freaking window open in full view. Was he trying to get under your skin? Were you that easy as a target for the new boy? In a huff you ruffled your hair out of frustration.

You were about to get up and go to bed when he hung up the phone and threw it to his bed. You watched as he took off his uniform shirt tossing in to the laundry basket near his feet. You gawked at his define chiseled chest allowing your eyes to explore over his flawlessly delectable abs. You found yourself jealous of the girl that would be lucky enough to lick whipped cream off of that.

Next went his uniform pants revealing his expensive Calvin Klein underwear. You looked down not ready to see his little friend. When you looked back up he was only a towel that he safely wrapped around his perfect waistline.

Luhan strides away from his bed making his way to his bathroom door that led from his bedroom. You observed as he entered his bathroom shutting the door behind him. Sighing deep within you got from your seat putting everything on your desk where they were supposed to be.

You, Shin Ji Young, had decided that you were going to avoid your sexy hot neighbor as much as you could. Only for his safety, being too close to him was too dangerous. You thought of all the horrid things you would do to him if you were ever alone. And let me tell they weren’t good, at least not for him.

After fixing up your desk you prepared yourself for bed. With a sigh you dragged yourself in to your bathroom. You threw off your clothes turning on the shower water as you enter the glass door. You stood under the showerhead letting that warm water flow over you. You ran your hand through your long wet locks whilst thinking of ways to avoid him.

You knew that it was going to be hard since he was living right next door. You thought of setting your alarm clock for earlier so you wouldn’t cross paths him unless you were at school. Plus your classes were different, weren’t they? So you probably could avoid him better once you got to school, right?

Pouting in sorrow you reached for Cheery Blossom shower gel dripping some of the contents from the bottom on to your favorite sponge. You began to wash off, washing the most sensitive parts of your body. You worked the sponge over your breasts wondering how it feel to have his wondrous mouth them in and out in a very slow motion.

Tediously your ran the sponge across the arche of your lower back down your butt imagining how it would feel if he teasing bit you there. You slid the sponge from you wet bottom to your soaking core rubing over it carefully as you orgasmed at the thought of his tongue tormenting your clitoris as you pulled on his hair.

Your breathing was already rigid and you weren't even with him yet. You hated how he already had this affect on you. You really needed to find away to stay away from your hot new neighbor or things would bad. You could feel that much, so that was what you were going to do.

When you were done you slid the shower door open and got out. You pulled your nighty on not bothering to wear a bra as you put on your undies. You left the bathroom drying your long wet hair walking over to your bed climbing on. You got under the bedspread as you continued to dry your lengthy tresses.

The minute it was dry enough for you, you threw the towel in to the laundry basket next to your bed before pulling the covers over you fully. You closed your eyes to get some rest for your avoidance plans the next day. It didn’t take long for your tiredness to take over you making you drift off to sleep.

When morning arrived you were in a worse condition then the previous night. Your long hair was a mess and your body was more than sweaty from the wet dreams you had of your neighbor. Grabbing a pillow next to you, you muffled a yelled in to it out of sexual frustration. Why did he have to ruin your dreams as well?

Getting out of bed, you prepared yourself for school. You were up an hour before your normal time so that you could have time to avoid meeting Luhan again. When you were done getting yourself ready for school you went to the front door with backpack in hand rushing out of the house.

Once outside you glanced around your surroundings to make sure you did not see him again. When you thought the coast was clear you began walking to school. You stood in front of the huge school gates.

You still had a while before school was to officially start. However did not mind, you could easily study or read until school did begin. You walked inside and feeling proud of yourself for avoiding Luhan.

That is until you heard a now familiar voice calling your name. You turned around to face him knowing who it was without having to ask. You uttered a his name in a shocked stammber, "L-Luhan-n..."


	4. Intercepted

Luhan was smiling at you with those beautiful eyes of his. You didn't how just smile upward curve of lips could make your heart beat so erratically. You quickly trained your eyes to the floor in front of you as you felt your cheeks heating up from his smouldering gaze.

You glanced at him again noticing that he was not in his school uniform at the moment. He was dressed in a gray t-shirt and black sports pants and gray sneakers on his feet. He looked even more handsome than he did when he was wearing the school's uniform. You were deciding whether ask him why he wasn't dressed for school yet when he spoke interrupting your thoughts.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a ride this morning. The guys I met here wanted me to tryout for sports today and tryouts are pretty early." he tried to explained you with a pained expression creasing his forehead.

"It's okay, I am a big girl, I can handle myself." you forced a smile when you really just wanted to hide from his prying eyes. He was about to speak again when some shouted his name gathering both of your attentions. It was one of the Kingka's of the school nicknamed, Lay. Thinking on it, you weren't surprised that Luhan would be friends with them.

"Luhan! Come on, tryouts are going to start in a minute!" Lay shouted to one of his seemingly new friends. You felt happy for him happy that he actually made new friends so that he won't have to bother with you anymore. Smiling Luhan answered back.

"Hold on, I'm talking to my friend. I'll be there in a second!" he bellowed back to Lay. You couldn't help feel a sting inside your heart when he mentioned you as just his friend. Lay shook his head before agreeing and turning to leave. Luhan brought his attention back to you but when he looked back at you, you were already gone.

He stood rubbing the back of his head wondering why you had left hanging there alone. On a sigh he headed to the gym for tryouts. When he was gone you came out of your hiding spot. You were thankful for Lay's sudden appearance. It gave you the chance to finally get away from Luhan.

Sluggishly you made your way to the library. You opened the door and waltzed inside. You had yours eyes trained to the floor that notice the students inside peering at you as you walked by. Others were talking about how you and Luhan shouldn't be couple because you weren't goddess enough for him or something close to that fact.

If only they knew the truth. You weren't Luhan's girl who is a friend or girlfriend, just his 'normal' neighbor trying to avoid meeting him, being near him, or in the same area with him. You made your way to the Paranormal romance section of the Jjangdam High's massive libary. You reached up on the shelf for a vampire romance grabbing a novel. You glanced at the cover before turning over the back of the book.

Kyūketsuki no Hanayome or Bride of the Vampyre, it was written by an anonymous writer. Knowning that fact, the book intrigued you more. You opened it began scanning through its pages finding the idea of readin it more becoming. You closed the book on a sigh not realizing that it was almost time for classes to begin.

You waltzed up to the checkout desk and handed the book over to the librarian along with your library identification card. She checked it out under your card name before handing the book back to you with the return date notice. Smiling you left the library with your new read in hand making your way to your class.

You made it to your first hour course right before the first last bell would begin to ring. You took your seat in the back as your classmates played around to chat about some party coming up that weekend. You frowned at this. You weren't much of a party girl which set you aside from most girls your age at Jjangdam.

You wondered if Luhan's new friends were going to take him there. You blushed at the idea of him asking you to go with him. Shaking your head you came to the realizion that you can't allow that to come to pass. You just had to avoid him at all cost. The guy just magically showed up from China in to your life and was messing with your normalcy.

Huffing you watched as the teacher entered the classroom and class began. By lunch time you were practicely hiding behind every wall hoping that you wouldn't run in to Luhan. On your way to the canteen you spotted Lay who just to your luck was next to Luhan. They were with their other friends Tao, Xiumin, and Kris. You frowned for the second time today whilst you waited for them to head in their own direction so you could sneak out to the courtyard.

The six insanely hot Kingkas headed over to their normal table and sat down laughing and joking as they do. You noticed as Luhan was glancing around the room as if he was looking for someone. You pulled your head from the wall when he peered in your direction. Breathing hard and praying you did not get caught, you had your back to the wall as you closed your eyes and prayed that he had not spotted you.

"Ji Young? What are you doing?" Luhan's voice interrupted your prayers. Without evening looking at him his stare sent shivers and chills down the length of your spine. He was peering at you with the face of an angel but with the eyes of a pure demon.

"L-Luhan..." you cried out from shock and dispair causing you open your eyes. He was so close to you... too close to you for your own liking. Didn't he know the meaning of the word space? The guy was really making things hard for you, wasn't he?

"Come on, eat lunch with me. My friends want to meet you anyways." he beamed at you as he took your hand in his leading you behind him.

"L-Luhan-n" you stuttered not really able to get the right words out to deny going with him to their table.

"Guys- this is Shin Ji Young my neighbor- and friend..." he introduced you to them while you forced your best smile as nevous pitter-patters danced inside of your stomach.

"Hi..." you whispered shyly not really wanting to be there to greet them in the first place. This was the first time you had ever said anything to since you've all went to the same school together when you were younger.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Shin." Kris said staring at you with his cold brown eyes. You shivered as you reminded yourself to never see him mad or angry with someone. From the coldness in his eyes whoever did would freeze to death from his cold stare.

"Please take a seat." Lay offered you a place next to him.

"I don't want to be a bother-" you were about to decline the offer completely but Xiumin cut you off.

"Don't be silly, there is plenty of room for nice girls like yourself." Ximin smiled gently at you making you slightly blush. You hoped no one had noticed it. However Luhan had caught it and so did Tao.

"Such a pretty girl as yourself could never a bother to any of us." Tao smirked making you blush even harder.

"See, now sit with us." Luhan beamed again like a sweet handsome angel. You had no other choice but to sit down with them for lunch but you found that you could not eat with some many boys ogling you as you do.

You sat there with them as they ate. You didn't take out your homemade lunch and the boys kept asking you if you were hungry but you hard-headly kept denying it even as your stomach rebelled against you. Ultimately you couldn't take not eating anymore so you made an excuse of having to use the ladies restroom out of embarrassment. You hid in the restroom inside a stall until the rest of lunch was over.

After that you avoided all of the kingkas the rest day. When school was over you started walking home alone making sure Luhan was nowhere to be found. You sighed deep inwardly as you made it home without interruption.

The party your classmates had been taking about was this weekend Friday was the last day of the school week so you were happy about that. Hopefully Luhan would not be home because of that party. You danced inside yourself at the idea that you would probably not see him for a while because of it.

Once you reached home you took out your house key and unlocked the door. You walked inside and spun yourself to the kitchen happily as you grabbed yourself something quick to eat. You went to your bedroom throwing your bag to the floor as you jumped upon your comfy bed chuckling happily to yourself.


	5. Party Surprise

You sat at your desk with the curtains closed this time in order to keep your eyes from seeing a certain someone without his shirt on. You changed changed in to refreshing clothes which was a plain graphic tee and a ruffled skirt that you were only allowed to wear around the house. Something about your father saying that boys these days were too much of the touchy feely kind and he will not have his daughter being molested at such a young age.

You remembered how your mother had smacked him on the back of the head when hie said it. Especially considering the fact that she was the one who indeed bought it for you to wear in the first place. He was on the couch for a week behind that incident.

You ruffled your hair in frustration as you gazed at the mathematics problem on your worksheet. It wasn't that you could solve the equation... no it was the fact that you could not erase Lu to the Han from your mind and it was driving you up the wall.

You huffed thrashing your pen on the desk's top. You stood up from the desk and threw yourself on you bed burrying your face in to a pillow. There was no way in Heaven or Hell for you to escape him now. Not when he had the Kingkas for friends. They make escaping avoiding him harder for you to do.

On a agitated sigh you climbed down from your bed and left the safety of your bedroom. You walked in to the kitchen only to be greeted by your mother and another woman. The strange woman was very pretty and polite as she helped your mother prepare the food for dinner.

"Oh, sweetheart, I didn't know you were home already. I thought you would've studied at library on the way home like you usually do?" your mother smiled at you worriedly.

"I would have but something came up." you replied faking a warm smile.

"Oh, pardon my manners, this is Mrs. Lu, Mrs. Lu my daughter Ji Young." your mother siad introducing you to the stranger pretty woman beside her.

"It a pleasure to meet you, Ji Young." Mrs. Lu reached a hand out to you. You laced your hand with hers politely shaking it as you greeted her in turn.

"No, the pleasure it all mine Mrs. Lu." you beamed kindly whilst you released her hand slightly bowing when a familiar male voice come in to play. You turned your head to see who it was. Recognition flowed through you as you saw Luhan's smiling face. He still hadn't noticed it seemed as he spoke his mother.

"Ma Ma the store didn't- Ji Young- Ommoni said that you weren't home-" Luhan's smiling to turned to a worried glance as he noticed to your presence.

"I'm here, aren't I?" you hissed underneath your breath to him trying not to come as rude but it was no use as your mother noticed it.

"Ji Young!" your mother warned you and you quickly corrected yourself not wanting to argue with with guests in the house.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness- I've just been feeling under the weather. Excuse me I think I need to lie down." you respond to only Luhan heeding the warning in your mother's voice. With that said you left the kitchen and made your way back to your bedroom.

You outside the door wondering why he had asked for you in the first place. Removing the thoughts from your mind you opened you room door and entered. You were about to close it behind you but Luhan caught it before you could surprising you with his appearance. You turned to face him you made sure back away until there was a huge gap in between both of you.

"Why did you leave during lunch? I- no we were worried about you." Luhan sighed as he stood directly in front of you. You couldn't back farther away him. If you did you would bump in to your bed and that would just make the situation even more awkward for you.

"It's not your job to worry about me, now is it Mr. Lu? I can take care of myself." you rudely hissed back to him.

"Then why didn't you come back? Are you on your period, Ji Young?" he retorted questioning you even more than the first time.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy! Why are you asking me such a personal question. That's very rude I might say. Like I said earlier, I've just been feeling under the weather." you preened at him blazing with anger. What were you? Five? He was not your big brother or your babysitter, so he could just stick his questions where the sun didn't shine.

"Okay, come on then, dinner should ready by now." Luhan said ignoring your coldness as he grasped your hand in his and led you out of your bedroom. He took to you the dining room only releasing your hand to pull out a chair for you. He gestured for you to sit and you did. He pushed in your chair for you before taking his own seat next to you.

Your parents came from the kitchen. Luhan's father and your father had been out together all day bounding. That was the reason why they weren't there when you had arrived home.

You felt nervous trying to keep your focus on dinner rather than on the fact that Lu Han was sitting right to you. You prayed inside your head that he would not see down your shirt and spot the plain bra you had sported today. You gasped underneath your breath as he placed a hand on your thigh under the table. He gently squeezed it in a reassuring manner before rubbing the palm of his hand in rotating circles against your exposed flesh.

You reached under the table to removed his hand but he only laced yours with his locking them in tight. You tried to pulled your hand from his but he grasped was too strong for you to break. You glanced at him sideways glaring a hole in the side of his head as he listened to the conversation the adults were having.

"Lu Han, didn't you say that your new friends at school invited you to your first party?" Mr. Lu uttered to Luhan gathering everyone's attention.

"Yes they did Ba Ba, but I have study so I'm not going-" Luhan shyly chuckled while peering at you. You lightly blushed as peered at the floor.

"Nonsense! You need to go and make new friends here in Korea. I know, why don't you take our little Ji Young with you if you're not really sure about going." your mother cut in interrupting Luhan's poor excuse for not going to the party with his friends.

"Umma! You know that I have to study!" you bellowed from the fact that she had practically offered you up on a silver platter.

"I think that it can help us get along better. Don't you think, Ji Young..." Luhan said leaning in as he huskily whispered the last part in your left ear. You shuttered inward at the sex appeal in his smooth voice. He pulled back from you as your father's voice cut in.

"It's settled then, the kids will be partying together-" your father beamed as he clinked his glass with Mr. Lu's as if they were secretly planning. You narrowed your eyes at them wondering why they were being so weird all of a sudden.

"Be home by at least 1 o'clock." your mother added in smiling with his mother at the both of you. You couldn't shake the feeling that your parents were up to no good. You just weren't sure what that exactly was as of yet.

"Yes, Mrs. Shin. I'll bring her home on time, I promise." Luhan beamed that angle-like smile at your parents as you rolled your eyes at him.

"My gosh, Lu Han is such a good boy..." your mother praised him as you zoned out after hearing your parents practically forcing you in to being 'Luhan's date' to the party you weren't even planning to attend.

Getting up from the table you excused yourself and walked to your bedroom shutting the door behind you. You stride over to your bed and sat down. This was even more complicated than you had previously intended. You laid back on your bed closed your eyes. Why did ever have to be worse than complicated?


	6. Party With Him

Night filled in the sky, you were sitting on your bed trying to come up a plan to keep yourself from attending that party with Luhan. You ruffled your hair in frustration. How could your parents just pawn you off like that.

If anything they should've been saying 'that our little doesn't attend events like those so won't expect her attendance' but no they had agreed for you to go without your approvel. Probably because Luhan was new and making friends could hard for anyone who had just only moved here. However that would never be his predicament, he easily made friends just by his angelic smile that could light up the entire world at night.

You sighed inwardly as you laid back upon your bed. Your mother told you that you would go shopping in the morning for party clothes since you did not own anything party appropriate. Sleep avoided you as you thought your situation with Luhan. That face of his that seemed as if it were only crafted for you.

The idea of it belonging to you almost pushed you over the edge of your reasoning. You hissed at the memory of seeing Luhan with no shirt on wrapped up in a his towel to wash and your face instantly burned red. You couldn't let him gett to you or you would go insane. You climed under the covers and settled in bed to get try and get some rest.

The next day you went shopping with your mother. You let her decide on what you would wear since you had no intention of going to such an event in the first place. She chose a black hoodie, blue graphic tee with the words 'Party Animal' in black on it, and a black miniskirt with a pair of blue Jays for your feet. There no way in heaven or hell that you would ever be considered a Party Animal.

You inside your bedroom grimacing at your reflection. Your mother helped get you ready yourself for the party. You placed your long hair up in a fun messy bun putting on a little to no make up on your clear features. This was not your idea of spending the weekend.

Your mother forced you out of your bedroom just as Luhan rung the doorbell. The both entered the living room as your father asnwered the door to be greeted by the angel-like appearance of the neighbors' son. Your parents greeted him back whilst your handed you your cellphone and matching bag.

She shoved you closer to Luhan telling you to have a fun time at the party. Luhan led you to his car in silence, he opened the door for you and helped you in before getting in as well. He drove off with no words exchanged between the two of you.

When you and Luhan arrived you were shocked to see that it was being held in a underground tunnel. You glance Luhan to see the reaction on his face but when you did you noticed that he wasn't even surprised at you were. You came to the conclusion that he probably went to a lot of parties like this one back home in China.

You disliked the idea of partying inside a tunnel, the music was blasting much too clamorously and annoying to you. You were about protest going in the tunnel when Luhan's friends appeared from the crowd. Chen stepped towards you shyly smiling at you. He had a soda can in his left hand.

"Hi, I'm Chen, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself to last time-" Chen apologized to but you cut him off.

"It's okay, Chen- I am Ji Young, thanks." you beamed at him as he handed you soda for you to drink. You politely thanked him before Tao jumped in to the conversation.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's Party!" Tao shouted interrupting the both of you. Chen glared at him as he was dragged by the excited boy. Xiumin laughed at their expense as he followed behind them. You could only shake your head at them as Kris and the others left your side. Luhan left with them, not even looking back to see if you had been following them.

Shaking your head at them you stood in a corner for most of the night by yourself observing as the others partied and had a great time. You still had the soda that Chen had given to you when you and Luhan had first arrived at the underground tunnel. You only decided to leave the safety of the corner as the to find the bathroom because Lay had told you had one farther down the tunnel.

You found the bathroom but just before you could go inside some drunkard grabbed you from behind. He pushed against the wall sliding his hands up your miniskirt exposing more of your milky thighs. You tried to fight the guy off you but even in his drunken stated he was too powerful for you handle alone. He lifted you up scraping the back of your hoodie against the wall as he he forced your legs around his waist.

Your assailant trailed his kisses along your jawline down to your exposed neck earning little gasps from your parted lips. You pleaded with him, begging him to leg you go while you started to beat on his back, struggling to free yourself as he ignored your cries. You wanted to scream for help but who would hear you through that loud music? The answer- no one.

The brute pinned your arms above your head as he reached under your tee to fondle one of your breasts to his liking. You arched your back pain when he pinched the sensitive nipple. You thought it was all over until as you shut your eyes tightly waiting for him to rape you.

That is until you felt light once again. You heard the souund of flesh being pounded so you opened your shocked to see Luhan beating your attacker up. The guy had a bloody face as Luhan relentlessly defaced him. Even though you were hurting because of him, you didn't Luhan to murder the man. Slowly on trembling feet you waltzed over to the two resting a hand on Luhan's shoulder to calm him back down.

"Han, enough... he has had enough..." you whimpered falling to your knees beside him. Shocked Luhan caught you in his arms. You were trembling and he knew that it was because of fright.

"He tried to rape you Ji Young-" he growled as he helped you up to your feet standing with you.

"I know... it was my fault for trying to go to the bathroom alone." you whined in pain glancing down at your attacker.

"Come on then let me take you home-" Luhan hissed taking your hand in his but you snatched it away.

You peered at him trying to keep anymore tears from flowing from your eyes. Your heart wrenched deep inside of your chest as you studied the pure look of worry and on his handsome features. Nonetheless breaking this early friendship between the both of you had to be done for his own protection.

"No... Just pretend that we don't know each anymore... that we're not friends..." you whispered under your breath to him hoping that no noticed you speaking with him.

"What? Wouldn't that be a lie-" Luhan started to preen but you cut him off with your own words.

"I think it is for the best..." you murmered unsteadily peering about to make sure no one had spotted the two of you conversing.

"I don't understand Ji Young. Why are you pushing me away?" he said dejected shoulders slumped in silent agony. An agony that you knew nothing about. He looked so pained that you wished feel way you did but you couldn't back down now. You had to protect him... if not from yourself friendship then from yourself.

"I'm not normal- just stay away from me while you still can." you huffed trying to get him to understand how you felt without letting too much slip out. You were about to leave it at that until he spoke again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he hissed grasping on to your wrists keeping you in place. You glared at him trying to remove his hands from your wrists but he refused to budge.

"It means exactly what it means- stay the hell away from me for your own good." you growled back at him.

"You know I can't do that..." he whispered pulling you hard against his chest. You froze as your head rests on his chest. You could hear how fast his heart was beating through his t-shirt. Frighting with yourself to stay in his embrace you quickly pulled yourself away from him causing him to release his hold on your wrists.

Smack! You had slapped him, the right side of his face now redden from the impact of your hand. You rather had him hating you then allowing him to immerse himself farther in your sick-minded world. Glaring you angrily turned away from him leaving him there alone with his hand pressed to his now burning right cheek.

You left him at the party with his friends. You were walking home even through someone had tried to rape you at the party. Nevertheless you did not care about that. Your heart was beating a million miles per second and you just wanted to lie down.


	7. Resistance

Monday morning you woke up. You rolled around in your bed contemplating if you would go to school or not. You did not want to have to face Luhan after what you had done to him. The slap haunted you while you slept and you had a feeling that it still haunted him as well.

Nevertheless the slap was the only way to get through to him. Sure, he had saved you from an attacker but that only made things worse for you. You would've been happier if one of his friends had rescued you. At least you could've saved yourself from the hero syndrome swirling around inside your head.

Finally deciding to be a good girl you forced yourself out of bed. You dragged yourself to the bathroom. You turned on the light and peered at your sleepless eyes in the bathroom mirror. You looked a horried mess with tousled hair and baggy eyes. You were going to have a hard time cleaning yourself up before going to school.

You took a quick shower ignoring how you appeared for the moment. Once you were done you dressed in your school uniform. When you were done dressing you went in to your room and fixed your facial appearance in your bedroom mirror. You did your best to make yourself look deceit enough to go to school without someone noticing that you hadn't gotten enough rest.

Grapping your backpack you left the vancity of your bedroom. You left your house and started walking to school making sure that you did not see Luhan. You peered behind you to see that his car was gone. You sighed inwardly at the realization that things were going to start to return to normal.

You made it to school, the school's huge gates were opened. You walked through them to find a lot of students standing outside the main building conversing with one another. Ignoring them you stride through the main doors and headed to you first hour course.

You sat at your desk looking out the window. Students were laughing and joking around with one another about things you would never understand. Your mind transferred to Luhan.

You wished that his family had never moved from China next to yours. He was making things impossible for you. You hated feeling this way. Deep inside you wanted to scream to the world the feelings you were having... mixed feelings at that... Why did being a teenager have to be so complicated and irritating?

The late bell rung as students scurried around trying to make it to their destined. You huffed silently to yourself as class finally began. Nevertheless you couldn't couldn't focus as you remembered the look of pain upon Luhan's face when you had slapped him. You felt bad on the inside about incident.

By lunch time you were hiding from his friends as you made your way to your favorite lunch spot to eat. You sat down underneath the tree placing your backpack beside you. You had to repeatedly tell yourself that this was for the best, that you were keeping him from the deranged monstrosity you could become. Why didn't he get that?

You peered up at the sky feeling ill inside. Life was already hard enough for you. You glanced down your bag thinking that you were alone until you soft girly giggles. Hearing that you trained your eyes to the direction the noise coming from. Your mouth hung open as you gaped at what you were seeing.

Luhan was sitting on a bench inside the courtyard with some girl you didn't know on his lap. His friends were with them playing around like they normally did.They were laughing from time to time. If was as if he was trying to tease- hurt you with his presence, that you were denying by your side.

You couldn't help but feel sorrow at the site so you looked away. But what can you do if he was to have someone else by his side. At least he wouldn't be dawdled down by your darkness. Trying to ignore them you took out your lunch to eat and homework for tonight to completed. You worked silently as you ate feeling empty inside.

Luhan peered at you as the fire in heart kindled to life slowing destroying his mind. He wanted you to be near him. Some people would call him insane for thinking that way when you had slapped that night at the party. Especially since he had saved you from being defiled by a drunkard trying to rape you.

Nonetheless he had not cared for that, he was mad- no angry that you refusing to be his friend and entirely pushing him away from you. You were the reason that he was out in the courtyard in the first place. He was trying regain your attention but he friends decided to join him and the girl came out of nowhere confessing to him.

He had tried to let her easy but she had made it very hard as she constantly clinged to him amusing his friends even more. He huffed as the girl who followed behind them played with his hair bringing his attention back to her. He laughed as she pouted at him trying to get him to do what she instead of what he had decided for himself.

Before lunch was over you left the courtyard because of the noise Luhan, the girl, and his friends were rudely making. You could barely get any work done because of them. You made your way to the library since your next hour course had no substitute teacher for the day.

You found a book of old faerie tales. Sitting down at one of the available tales you opened the book turning the page to the real little mermaid's story. Not watered down Disney crap but the real heart-breaking one-sided love story you had read as a child.

There on the page was a painting of a beautiful caucasian mermaid with long flowing red hair sitting upon a huge shore boulder closest to the beach. She was naked from the top as her long locks covered up her exposed breasts and a glistening green legs-length tail down below her torse. She appeared to be crying for love that will never come as the waves of the sea crashed against the boulder creating a picturesque fantasy.

You always felt like you were connected to her story... to her pain... to her misery... Every since you were young you realized that you became too attached to people too quickly. And it all started with your first friend when you were in the first grade.

You had met this little girl, you befriend each other doing everything in the beginning. Somehow down the line of the year she began to play with the other leaving you behind. You became obsessed for her attention that you began to scary the other children away from her.

She didn't know what you had done at first and started question why the other children stopped playing with her. She returned to your side but the guilt of what you had done ate you alive you told her the truth. After that he talked you again and your classmates stayed away from making aloner for the rest of your school life.

Subsequently, that day you refused to let anyone in to your world playing in to the loser role up until Luhan had arrived to your neighborhood with his family. It was too hard to avoid him when your mothers were now bestfriends and did everything together. He would be at your house with his mother now more than you wished.

Resistance to your dark world would probably slowly destroy you from within but you knew that somehow you had to hold on... only if you wanted Luhan to be safe... and yourself to be sane...


	8. Jealousy

Sunlight from your bedroom window made its way in to your sleepy eyes. It was nother week of hell for you at school. You were even more miserible now that you had a new neighbor... new nightmares that you wanted to erase and try to forget...

You groaned at the sound of feet shuffling towards your bed. In annoyance you were about to pull your pillow from beneath your head to place it over you face as a natural sunblock. You had been crying once again last night.

You felt so utterly useless... you wanted to see him... needed to be around him so bad that it bled you deep beneath your skin. This wasn't a normal person's way of thinking. You didn't understand what made you so appealing to him in the first place.

There were plenty of beatiful girls at school that would be perfect by his side. Why did he desire you of all people? In your eyes you were too much of a broken mess to be someone's love interest.

"Get up Jiyoung! You'll be late for school if you don't!" your mother's cut interrupted you as you stirred around in bed. When you refused to get up she took the pillow from your head chopping you with it.

"Ow ow ow! Gosh, I'm up now so stop hitting me!" you whined in pain rubbing your head in slow circles whilst you sat up in bed pouting at her. You were still so tired and you knew that you probably still looked a huge mess.

"Luhan's at the kitchen table waiting for you-" she said about to scold you further but you were still caught on his name. Lu Han, the young man that had easily captured your broken soul in his hands. He made living harder with every breath just by his warm stare and bright angelic smile.

"What?" you exclaimed in shock cutting off what she was saying. If he were not so perfect maybe you would actually be okay around him. Nevertheless God had blessed him with prince-like looks and that was never going to change.

"You heard me, now hurry up and get ready for school." she glared at you as she dropped your pillow to the floor. She turned on her heels to leave giving you a worried glance over her shoulder. She could tell that something was wrong with you but decided to let it, you were already almost late for school as it was.

"Arra, arra, I'm getting ready. Jeesh!" you exclaimed pouting as you hurriedly jumped out of bed scrambling to get yourself ready for school after your mother had left your bedroom. You were still confused by that fact that he had shown up at your house. Didn't he understand the words stay away or were they non-existant inside his world?

Checking how you looked in the mirror you quickly put your long hair up in an messy updo. Glancing at your plain profile, you wondered if it was time to get yourself a haircut. Shruggingly the idea from you mind you turned from the mirror gripping one of the straps to your backpack as you left your bedroom.

Entering the living room you could see Luhan sitting at the table with your father. He beaming that angelic smile of his causing your heart to flutter deep inside of your chest. Ignoring his presence you made beeline for the door making outside before your mother could even try to stop you. You started running to school with all your might.

You just could not face him now. You weren't ready to and he was making it harder for you to escape him. Bent over panting you finally made it to the school's enormous gates. You had made it to school right before the late bell would ring. You knew that Luhan would come to school late because of you but it wasn't you fault that he couldn't understand plain Korean.

Once you were sort of normal again you entered the gates heading to the school's main building. Classes began allowing a break from your bothersome thoughts. When you were in your English class the teacher assigned a two week project that you would have to do with your seatmate. Of course everyone, excluding you, whined about the teacher's unfair decision as the class whiners had called it.

You on the other hand were okay with the idea considering the fact that you seatmate wasn't a bad guy. He smile at you from time to time and helped you out when you needed it. He was a nice person in your eyes at least. Adding to that, he was very cute and the girls in your class adored him very much.

Although he wasn't as popular as the school's Kingkas he was still very well-liked by his peers. Some of the girls were glaring holes in to your head because they had wanted him for their partner instead. Nevertheless you just shrugged off their childish behavior wholly ignoring them paying attention to the lesson at hand.

Sulking in class Luhan glared in a harsh and grating manner at his cellphone's screen. He was pissed off at the fact that he went to take you to school with but you still chose to avoid him. He still could not comprehend your reasonings for pushing him away from you.

Just being a part from you was hurting him inside... painstakingly destroying his disfunctioning mind... Some would call his feelings displeasing or insane, that he should just give up on you already but he found that he couldn't, that it was practically impossible for him to do.

"Lu Han gege, are you doing okay?" Chen asked peering up at him. Okay? He was far from fucking okay... he was enraged...

Today you were inside the canteen eating lunch with your English class seatmate. Luhan only knew him from gym class. He thought he was an okay person to hang around. That is until he saw you with him. All of that went straight out of the window knowing that you laughing, playing, or joking around with a guy that was not him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he dawned a quick cover up smile. Looking at him now no one would be able to tell that he was actually currently upset at the moment.

"He's asking because you look as if your want to crush your cellphone with your bare hands to smitherines." Kris explained eyeing Luhan carefully. He could always tell when a friend was upset. And from his eyes, Luhan was pretty clearly upset about something.

Seeing you with another guy was burning Luhan inside even if it was for a class project. He felt he'd combust with flames. He wanted only you by his side, and oh, how he would have you. His only problem was why could you not see that?

"Ah, that. I'm just a little stressed out lately but I think I'll be fine from now on." he lied with no delay to Kris feeling a tiny bit guilty about it aftewards. Nonetheless he did not want to drag them in to his situation with you would not have been fair to them.

"Hey, isn't that Ji Young?" Tao probed his friends smiling as he spied your table not far from theirs. He pouted because he really wanted to you sit with them.

"Wait, I thought she likes eating out in the courtyard?" Lay said scratching his head at the sight of you. He glanced back at Lu Han getting the hint that he was not please with your seating choice at all. Smirking Lay took in to consideration that Lu Han liked you a lot more than what he was admitting. He made a note inside his head to talk with his friends about this little problem between you and Luhan.

"Yeah, but the real question is who is that she's sitting with?" Xuimin added preplexed by the idea of you chosing to sit with someone else besides them. He had wanted to get to know you better as a person. His gazed locked with Kris allowing him to see the worry written upon his friend's face. That look only meant that something wasn't right with the current situation.

Luhan stood up in a huff still peering in your direction. His friends gazed at him oddly as they had no clue what was really going on between the both of you. You still did not notice his icy eyes on you while you conversate with your classmate about your joint project.

Scoffing at the sight before his line of vision, Luhan waltzed over to the both of you trying to bite back his rage and the jealousy building within his heart and soul. Harshly uttering a few sharp-ended words to you, "Shin. Ji. Young. We need to talk."


	9. Vigilance

Luhan grabbed your wrists lifting you rudely up from your seat dragging you out of the canteen. All eyes were following you in shock. Never had anyone seen him so disturbed. It was a sight to never be graced with.

He forced you to walk behind without a word exchanged between either of. He stopped in front of a vacant classroom harshly pushing the door open making no one saw either of you entering. He shut the door giving you the chance to snatch your arm away from his tight grip.

"We don't need to talk about anything!" you shouted glaring at him in a dark manner. You pissed off by his rashly rude behavior. It just wasn't like him to act that way. You felt wrong in a worried way. Were you the cause this act of his?

"The hell if we don't. Do you think I like this- why are you doing this to me. Don't I get a say in whether we are friends or not?" he hissed back still not happy with what he had seen inside the canteen.

"No! No you don't! So don't try to change my mind about my decision- it's final, just leave me alone..." you derated in a lour wrinkling your forehead in a signal disapproval.

"If that's what you really want then I won't. Expect me at your house for dinner later tonight." he resolved grimacing back at you. With that being said he turned on his heels and left.

He couldn't stay at school any longer feeling the way he did. If he did that he would probably blow up in the entire school campus with the way he felt. He walked until his brain was drained.

All the thoughts of torturing that guy you were partnered with slowly fading away. He stopped in front of a bubble tea shop wondering what he would he do. Looking up he glanced at the window of the shop.

He knew that he was overreacting but his jealousy had gotten the best of him. The door to the bubble tea shop opened and a pretty girl around his age made her way out. His thoughts were ruined when he saw her. She was in a school uniform from a different school letting him acknowledge the fact that she was skipping school.

He admits to himself that the girl was something to look at with long wavy caramel blonde hair and chocolate browns eyes that bore in to the soul. At least not his soul, that he was sure of. Nonetheless her beauty was not in comparison to yours in his eyes alone. The girl rudely gawked at the angelic Luhan mesmerized by his manly beauty.

"It's rude to stare." he cruely snarled catching her transfixed stare on him. He glared coldly at her breaking all eye contact with the girl. He couldn't stand being studied by another woman's eyes. Especially if they were not yours.

"Ahh... pardon me... my name's Yang Ji Yeol." the girl said shyly introducing herself but he did not care to hear her voice in his ears.

"Did I ask you for your name?" he scowled at Jiyeol returning his gaze on her.

"No... but I..." she whispered back pouting softly. She only wanted to be friends with him. Why was he so cold and cruel to her? She wondered if he was like that with everyone he met.

"But you what? Nevermind." he hissed waiting for her reply but when she had none he finally chose to walk away from her.

Luhan sighed in deeply noticing Jiyeol following behind him like an annoying lovesick puppy. He couldn't believe the strange girl was following him. There was something definitely wrong with her.

"Jamkkan! Jamkkan!" she yelled at him trying to catch up to his long strides.

He scoffed inwardly all he wanted was to clear his mind. Now he was stuck with another problem- annoying brat. He didn't have time for more problems. Especially one that could cause difficulties between the two of you already.

Ignoring her presence he kept walking with the thought of you returning to his head. Tonight his family was going to have dinner with yours. What was he going to do with you?

Luhan found himself at the Han river with Jiyeol still silently following him like his own personal stalker. He was feeling the fires of hell without you by his side but if tonight's dinner didn't go well he'll do as you wished. He'd stop pursuing you breaking off your friendship completely even if he didn't want to.

The wind was blowing hard but he didn't care. He had never felt this way about any girl before and it puzzled him. You were the first girl to ever give him these weird prosessive feelings the moment he laid eyes upon you.

"Why are you following me?" he questioned her unsure of her motives besides the point that he did not know the strange girl.

"You look as if you need someone to talk to-" Jiyeol started to whispered but he instantly cut her off not liking the words leaving he mouth. To him she seemed like an untrustworthy person.

"Not you." he frowned with displeasure not admiring where their conversation was heading. Who did this girl think she was?

"Why are you so cold? What happened to you to make you this way?" Jiyeol probed him with a defeated sigh almost making him feel bad that he was being to rude her... taking out his anger on innocent people wasn't his usual behavior. Not that he thought the girl was in any way innocent. She just appeared to be too secretly collusive, basically too dishonest by nature for his liking.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now go away!" he howled loudly without restraint at her but it seemed as if his words had no effect on her what so ever.

"But I don't want to go away..." she murmured beneath her breath before smashing her lips to his. His eyes widen in pure shock before he forcefully pushed her away from him. He hurriedly wiped his mouth to remove the feel of her lips from his own lips. He darkly glared at her. Who the hell was she to kiss him?

"Why did you kiss me?" he bellowed blaring in an unpleasant heinously loud and penetrating manner.

"I like you..." Jiyeol gnarled in a low indistant tone hoping that he had heard her clearly.

"How can you like me when you don't even know my name? Nevermind, forget tthat question just stay the hell away from me, Jiyeol." he said scornfully walking away from her for the second time.

Yang Ji Yeol smiled sweetly on the inside as well as within. If he thought that she would just let him go like that he was very mistaken. She wasn't the type of person to allow such pleasentries.

No matter how many times he pushed her away he would be hers in the end. Taking out her cellphone she made a special call for a special person whose name was Lu Han as his school nametag had read. When will men ever learn the true power of a woman?

You were at home in the kitchen helping your mother cook. You hadn't seen Luhan since lunch earlier that day. He was pretty pissed at you but you had to give his feelings the cold shoulder. Not to mention the fact that his family was joining yours for dinner like he had told you.

Lu Han entered the kitchen observing your sweet mother-daughter behavior. He stood by the kitchen entry way with his back leaning against the wall. One day in the future he wanted that moment to be between you and the future children the both of you would have together. Bringing his attention to your lips, he focused on them.

He loved the way you smiled, it made his world seem brighter and didn't know why. He justed wanted for his lonesome because your smiles were becoming rear for anyone to see as the days passed on. You on the otherhand where too busy happily helping prepare everything for dinner to notice his familiar presence in the kitchen at all.

You made adorable faces at your mother as she teased you for your horrible cutting skills. He chuckled at cute you could be without even trying. At that moment you heard it turning your head in the direction of the nose. With a sharp intake of breath you muttered in a surprised stammer, "L-Luhan-n?"


	10. Bitter Contention

Luhan walked up to you knowing full well that you couldn't back away from him. You clutched the countertop behind you glancing from the side of your eye as your mother made her way of the kitchen by the side door. He smirked once you were fully alone.

He stood tall above you gazing down at you. His breath grazed the side of your face as he reached beside you grabbing a piece chopped carrot. He took a bite before turning away from you to leave the kitchen as well. When he was gone you tried to get your breath back in to your body. Was he just trying to tease you? What game was he playing at?

Shaking your head of such thoughts, you went back to preparing dinner with your mother heading back in to the kitchen with more groceries in hand. Your father went overboard with shopping. You chuckled at your mother shaking her head at your father's foolishness.

Once dinner was done you went to your bedroom. You sat down upon the bed comptemplating Luhan's behavior the entire night. He had kept dropping teasing comments or giving you mocking looks whenever your parents weren't paying attention. What was wrong with him? Didn't he get that you were serious about what you had said earlier?

A knock sounded at your door before Luhan poked his head in. He opened it with a sly smirk marking his features. He was up to something you just didn't know what.

"Ommoni wants us to head to the store for her-" Luhan beamed brilliantly at you.

"Why? I thought Appa already got food to last an entire month?" you frowned at why your mother wanted you to go to the store with Luhan of all people.

"If it was food she wanted, you think we'd have to head out to the store right now?" he scowled back shaking his head at your slight stupidity.

You glared at him before standing up from the bed. You grabbed your bag making your way out of the room pushing him rudely out of your way as you do. He followed behind you grabbing the list of cleaning products from your mother as you headed out of the front door.

"Get in the car- I'm driving." he commanded you but you refused him.

"Why can't we walk instead? Don't tell me there something wrong with you feet you lazy bum?" you whined questioning his judgement.

"Indeed there is. Practice, you know, Mrs. Lu." he teased you while getting in to his car.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with it so that I can get myself ready for bed." you scoffed in return at him as he got in the driver's seat. He sped off.

You arrived at the store never noticing that someone was following the both of you. You got out of the car heading inside with Luhan on your trail. Inside the store, you went searching for what was on the list.

Luhan observed your every move wondering what the future would be like if the two of you were married and shopping together. His heart elated in joy at the notion. Nevertheless, he had no fucking idea on how to get you to agree to a future as bright that. You were so complicated.

If he were to admit to himself now, he'd say that complication was his style. That was why Jiyeol would never be the one for him. She made things too easy- too convenent for him. He liked the chase- seeked for it. With nothing to work for a relationship someone would be entirely pointless. At least that was the way he thought of it.

Without proper thought Luhan found himself backhugging you. You jumped up from the shock of it. Almost relaxing in his warm protective hold but you came back to your senses grabbing his forearms to remove him from your backside.

Luhan gave out a pathetic whine as you broke contact with him but he said nothing whilst he took the list from your hand. He got the rest of the things from of the list heading to the register to pay for everything out of his own pocket.

"Here, go wait for me at that cafe over there while I pay for these and them in the trunk of my car. I'll be there in a bit." he ordered glaring at you or more at what was behind you but you were too shock to care to look back at who or what it was. It was an order you knew that he wanted you to obey with question so you took the money he was handing you and left as he had instructed.

"Come out Ji Yeol. I know you are here." Luhan growled placing the items he had on the register's countertop allowing the cashier access to them. Ji Yeol popped up from behind a stand of random magazines crashing in to him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest smelling his alluring masculine scent. The scent that she craved so much. He was so glad that he had sent you to the cafe. He did not want you to get the wrong idea about him and Ji Yeol.

"Forget about that girl Luhan. She doesn't care about you like I do." Jiyeol breathed exhaling the thoughts of the girl that was leaving the guy she liked in complete misery. She hated that girl. It didn't matter who she was or if she knew her, she detested the girl. She would never let or make a guy like Luhan hurt like this. She didn't even care that she was making him this depressed.

"Keep your hands off me. Yang. Ji. Yeol." Luhan hissed disliking her words and odd closeness. He didn't know this girl. He didn't owe her shit, so why was she still pestering him. He didn't get it.

"What if I don't? What I kissed you again what would you say to that?" she threatened him quizzically eyeing him seriously. For her, the time for games were over. He was hers. That was a fact he'd soon realize.

"Jump off a bridge." he growled back to her. When was she going to learn that his heart belonged to you? You were the only one on his mind. You were already his goddammit, whether you wanted it or not.

"Oh come on Luhan! A man like you has needs- urges that have to be sated. She's not giving you what you want but I can, it you'll let me." she whispered leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was light at first but Luhan's anger finally got the best of him whilst he wrapped his arms around her.

Ji Yeol wrapped her arms around his neck as well. He deepened the kiss bruising her lips with his slightly sharp teeth in the process. She was bleeding and he could taste the metallic taste of her blood but he ignored it because she had.

She wanted to kiss him again so he'd give her exactly what she wanted. His experienced tongue every inch of her wet cavern as she grew limp against his chest. Then unexpectedly on her part, he pushed her away from him. She fell to the ground in shock.

Luhan spat upon the ground before wiping the traces of her kiss from his lips in disgust. He darkly grimaced in a harsh whisper, "Stay the fuck away from me!"

He paid for their items before the store heading out side to his car. He placed everything in his trunk then made his way to the cafe that Ji Young had went to on his orders. He entered the establishment finding the girl asleep next to the strawberry milkshake she had been awaiting his arrival.

He gently smiled at this. Shaking his head he walked over to her table sliding his arms around her waist to gracefully pick her up. In her sleep she cutely wrapped her arms around his neck inhaling his scent which lulled her fully back to sleep. He placed a generous tip upon the table before walking out the cafe with his princess in tow.

Ji Yeol would never be the one he desired forever by his side. All he wanted was Ji Young, the girl who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him no matter how stupid that sounds to others. She is his other half.


	11. Clause and Effect

Lying upon your bed you were contemplating your situation with Luhan. Nonetheless the guy was completely resilient about everything. He irritated her nerves. Okay so he set them aflame but he didn't need to know that. It would probably inflate his manly ego even more. And you didn't need that to make things harder for you. He was already bad enough without an inflated ego.

After you little shopping spree with Luhan for your mom, you tried to maintain a long distance between the two of you once again. However, Luhan being the persistent person he was took note of what you where trying to do. He hated it, you knew that but you didn't care. Or at least you tried to pretend that you didn't care but Luhan could see right through you and you hated that.

For the past week Luhan was doing everything in a seductive manner as subtly as he could make it. Or so he thought. At first you didn't take notice of his weird behavior because he started out so miniscule with his actions.

First he made sexual hints with his food to you at dinner time when his family came over then he made sure to touch you whenever he was next to you on any part of your body inappropriately. He thought he was so sly. His seduction techniques got so bad that you had to move your dresser to your bedroom window just so you wouldn't be able to see his half-naked body again.

He was starting to get to you. He knew it just as you did whenever you were in a room alone together. Putting spaces and zones between the both of you was getting harder and you hated him for it.

Okay that was a lie. You would never hate him for anything. But if he thought that he was winning this game of seduction he had created, he was dead wrong about that. You one thing up your sleeve to get him away from you...

The boyfriend clause...

A clause that could protect Luhan, the one you truly desired from you and his own person. It might seem like s crazy idea to others but it wasn't to you. The only problem with that plan was the fact that you had no one to pay the part of your boyfriend.

You could go to the nerds for help but knowing Luhan he'd see right through that. And it hits you. You've found the perfect person. He'd been right there in front of you the entire time. With a smirk plastered against your face you grabbed your cellphone from next to on the bed. You turned it on with one touch heading to your call log to dail a number.

Luhan sat inside his bedroom on his bed thinking over his random plans of seduction he had started using on you. He scoffed. He knew that he was starting to get to you. Little by little.

He knew that you were trying even harder to keep a wide distance between the two of you. He just didn't care. He wanted what he wanted when he wanted it. It was just that simple.

Irritated with his thoughts of you, Luhan left his bedroom sliding his favorite hoodie on. He left the house afterwards. He glared at the place you called home before getting in to his car and taking his leave. Where he was going, he had no idea.

Luhan drove until he sat in front of Sehun's place. The latter was outside leaning against his own vehicle. He was smoking a cigarette puffing smoke from out of his lungs like clouds floating by in the night sky. Sehun took notice of his friends arrival but he didn't make a move to greet him.

Luhan and Sehun were almost so much alike the hooked instantaneously. He considered the smoking teen as his main best friend out of their group of friends even if the latter didn't. He shook his head at Sehun annoyed that he was even smoking those life stealing cancer sticks. Then again he can't tell anyone how to live their life. He can give and receive advice if needed be. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Didn't think you were ready to die so young-" Luhan snorted at him. He pulled up in to the yard placing his car in park before hoping out. He made his way over to his friend making sure to avoid his secondhand smoke. Who wanted cancer at such a young age? Oh, right, Oh Se Hun did.

"It's not the cigarette I'm worried about- it's the people that counts. Did girl troubles bring you here, my friend?" Sehun said nonchalantly changing the subject as he does.

"As always." Luhan sighed. He didn't like the term girl trouble. It was quite depressing to hear. He despised them.

"You know, you should really get a handle on your situation. She's making you look like the emotional girl in your little 'relationship'." Sehun chuckled taking Luhan's annoyed expression.

"I guess I could, but we both know where that would lead-" Luhan began but Sehun cut him off hinting at sexual intercouse as he spoke.

"Isn't that the whole point of being a male organism- to mate?" Sehun questioned him raising an eyebrow up at him. Sehun sighed. Wasn't sex the whole purpose of the worlds creatures? Not that he only desired sex from his own girlfriend. Hell he loved her but if using sex got him what he desired- goddamnit he'd use it. Only if he had to.

"If it has to come to that, then I will deal with it when the time comes. By the way, what are you doing out here?" Luhan grimaced at the thought of corning you with sex as a last resort or ditched effort.

"Argument with the girlfriend. Want to come in for a drink? I've liquor of all kinds." Sehun offered stepping away from his car. His parents werent home often so always did what he wanted with no one to reprimand him for his behavior. And he liked it that way. He dropped his unfinished smirk to the ground stumping on it after losing the taste for the cigarette. Sehun began walking inside of his home.

"Sure, why not. I could use a drink or two." Luhan said excepting his offered. He followed him inside. He needed a new atmosphere. Maybe tonight he'd stay over at Sehun's place.

The next day, you went school earlier than normal. Mainly to make sure you had properly avoided Luhan and to meet up with the said person you had called the previous night. It was lunchtime when you met up with your partner for your English class's two two week project. This was only the beginning of the first since it was assigned last Friday by your teacher.

You entered the canteen trying to search for your partner. That's when you spot him talking to one of his many friends. Making sure you looked okay enough to approach him you made you way over to them. All the while never taking notice of the jealous eyes scanning your every move.

"Xero-shii?" you whispered gathering their attention towards you. Xero's friend muttered an excuse leaving the two of you alone to chat.

"Jiyoung-ah? How long have we been seatmates for you to be so formal with me still? You can just call me Jiho, you know that right?" Xero's asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to have affended you, J-jiho-shii." you replied sweetly back to him.

"Anywho, what do you want to talk about?" Xero sighed once again choosing to ignore the formal addressing of his name. He knew that it was as close causal he was going to get with you. 

"Our project for English class." you beamed holding your binder close to your chest. Luhan was watching you and he found that he didn't like the way you looked like a girl asking out her long-term crush. It pissed him offa- sickened him to the core.

"Okay, let's get lunch then we can head to the library afterwards to map it all out. How does that sound?" Xero suggested taking your arm with his. You blushed and he noticed but didn't say anything. All he did was smile kindly back at you.

"Sounds about right to me." you murmured allowing to drag you off to one of the lunch lines like boyfriend would their girlfriend.

Luhan gritted his teeth together. Steam was swarming out of his ears with his anger. If you thought that being with someone else would keep him away, you were dead wrong...


	12. Face to Face

The week you had to work with Jiho on your project was nearing its end. All the while had not heard from Luhan or seen him in school or at your house chatting it up with your mom like he normally does. You didn't know whether be happy that he was no longer bothering on a personal level or upset that it was as if he was avoiding you at all costs.

You puffed out a sigh with clear annoyance dominating your mind. This was what you've been wanting all this time. So why were you upset that the latter was not around you anymore?

Shaking your head to be rid of your much too confusing to deal with right now thoughts, you concentrated on walking home when you heard a bristle of movement among the trees lining your pathway home. That's when you saw the figure of a girl hidden well beyond the trees. The girl stepped from out of the shadows, a dark grimace set upon her face.

You could tell that the girl was seemingly angry with you about something but you didn't know what that was. You gulped in air force, nervousness trying claw its way up your throat before speaking to her,  "C-can I help you with something?"

And the girl replied, "Yes!"

"How can I be of service to you than, Miss-" you asked her confused by her sudden appearance before your person because you had no idea who she even was. Nevertheless, she knew who you were very well. That much you could tell just by the movements of her body and her constant change of facial expressions.

"My name is no you matter to you-" the girl hissed back becoming irritated with you.

"Now I'm really confused, why are you talking to me then?" you sighed eyeing her in an questioning manner tilting your head slightly with your puzzlement when you rudely cut her off.

"It's a simple detail really. I just want you to stay away from Luhan from now on." the girl retorted callously whilst crossing her hands over each other as if she were truly chilled by her own words.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. You see, his family is neighbors with mine and they have became great friends. It would simply be impossible for me to even do such a thing." you bitterly explained knowing full well that she wouldn't care for what you would say to her. Her mind was made up about you and Luhan. It was almost funny. You almost laughed at that but wisely held back.

The girl glared at you before viciously spitting out her next set of words,"Then you had better find away or I will ruin you, Shin Ji Young. And that little family of yours too. It's all just a small matter of time before I do."

Then she turned away from you rushing back in to the cover of the trees hidden in the shadows. You sighed in relief. You still might not know what her relationship with Luhan is but you were very thankful that she was finally gone from your sight. For now at least. Sighing once again, you made your way home. Safely.

Once you were in the door, you ran upstairs with a quick shout of 'I'm home' before you entered your bedroom. Closing the door behind you, you jumped your backpack down upon the floor and walked over to your bed falling back against it with a hard bounce. You tired, annoyed, and confused. Among other things.

Luhan sat inside of his bedroom on the floor next to his bedroom window. The same one that allowed him to catch a quick glimse of your arrival home. He wanted to see you.

To speak with you about your cozying up to Xero but he's too afraid of the outcome. Negatively charged thoughts began to fill his head. Did you like Xero? Were dating Xero? Was Xero your boyfriend?

He didn't like where his thoughts were leading him but they were hard to shake off. He needed to know. Yet at the same he didn't want to find out the truth. The of you being another man's almost kills him inside.

That's why he's been avoiding you. He stood up to gaze outside of his window and in to your bedroom where you were undressing before you had dinner with your parents like you normally did every day. He had to come up a with a plan to separate you from Xero. Somehow. He just didn't really know where to begin with that Idea.

Your mom called you down to dinner just after you had taken off your school clothes. So with a tired yawn, you left your bedroom heading down the stairs to the dinning area where your father had already the set the table for dinner. You walked over to him giving him a soft peck on the cheek before you went in to the kitchen to help your mother bring the food out.

Once everything was on the table, you all sat down as a family around it. Everything was going great until your mother mentioned something about Luhan's wellbeing. You couldn't lie to her so you told the truth with a partial lie. That you and Luhan were not talking right now because of your current school projects. After that the subject was dropped and you continued to eat the rest of your dinner in complete silence.

When dinner was over, you helped clear the table and washed the dishes for the night before heading back the stairs to do your homework. Lying down on your bed, your eyes traveled the length of your room until they land on Luhan's window. You could see him. He sitting on his bed diligently reading through his history textbook.

Your mind wandered back to the girl who had accosted you about Luhan. You wondered if he how that girl actually liked him. Or if that girl was someone important to him at all for her to be so heartedly committed to him.

Ignoring those thoughts playing around inside of your mind, you focused on finishing your homework once more. After you were done with your work, you got yourself ready to take a shower for the night. Gathering your belongings for bed, you made your way in to the bathroom to shower.

You turned the tap to your desired temperature and took your clothes off, then you got in to the shower. You stayed in it until you thought you were clean enough to get out. You dried yourself off then quickly put on your be clothes, which consisted of a tank top and pajama shorts.

Leaving the bathroom you put your dirty clothes in the hamper upon entering your bedroom. You walked over to your bed climbing on to it after you put your school things up first. You slipped beneath the duvet preparing to have another dreamless sleep. You closed your eyes. Tomorrow you would finally finish your project with Xero.


	13. Captivity

Luhan decided that he was done playing these cat and mouse games with you. The first chance ever gets, he was going to you pay for making him feel these obsessve and possessive feeling for you. You were going to his and no one else's.

He was home from school now and he needed to take a quick shower. He walked in to his bedroom and glanced at through your bedroom window. The room was empty of your presence and warmth. You were not home yet.

He tightly clenched his fists, almost to the point of breaking the skin of your palms. Only after he had remembered that you were out of the house most likely finish up your project with Jiho. He hated Jiho's guts at the moment.

Maybe the two of them would've been great friends, save for the fact that you were the major problem with that ever happening. Jiho was just too close to what already belonged him and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Focusing his mind back on taking a shower, Luhan gathers clothes for him to change in to once he was out. The shower's water would be set to cold in order for him to calm his white hot anger back down. Besides that, he still had to eat dinner with his parents and he didn't want his mother unnecessarily prying in to his business with you.

Right after that, he left his bedroom and went in to his bathroom. He prepared his shower, then got in. He stayed in there for less than fifteen minutes before getting out. He dried himself off, completely, as if he'd never taken a shower. Save for, the fresh clean scent he was now sporting once he left the bathroom and his bedroom again.

That's how he finds you sneaking in through his bedroom window. You were the most glorious sight before his very eyes. Your long hair fell over your face a bit as you motioned through. And you wore a pretty and simple pink shirt and skirt set that showed how perfect your pale legs were as well as you slender made frame.

Although, you had yet to notice his presence in the room with you at all after you finally managed to safely his bedroom. And from there on, Luhan decided to make his move when he finally broke the silence of the bedroom by spreaking to you, "How is it to be caught by the one you've been trying so hard to catch?"

Luhan watched you as stood facing the window with your back towards him. He walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your small waist, gently pushing your back in to his hard chest. He completely understood the confused state he had placed you in  you

"L-luhan-" you stuttered from shock when he plants soft kisses against the fair skin of your neck. He could feel you shiver within his hold.

"Yes, babe?" Luhan asked, answering you as he continued to kiss his way down to your shoulders as you continued to shiver under his touch.

"W-what are you doing?" you questioned him, not sure where the situation was really leading the both of you. Even so, he knew. Oh, he very well.

"Making your fantasy come true- you do have an fond obsession with me, right? You are the same girl that touches herself as she watches me through her bedroom window? The same girl that follows me around like a stalker in the night- the same girl that watches my every move when I'm around other girls- is that not you?" Luhan explained calmly as if your stalking of his person was just another normal part of life for him at least. And it very much was for him.

"H-how d-did y-you k-know-w?" you stammered through your question in such a cute manner that he had to reward for it. So Luhan licked the sensitive part he found on your neck, causing you to bite down on your bottom lip to hide your shocked moan.

"I know because, Luv- I am your stalker..." Luhan whispered in a sweet voice as he playfully bit on your earlobe, causing a shudder to creep over the entire expanse of your body. He knew that you had to shocked beyond repair to know that he had been stalking you as well. You would have never guessed it by looking at him and he had it planned out that way the entire time.

Every time you were near him and looking in his direction, he made sure that he was never looking back at you. Now you were confused by this realization and you were going to try and question him some more about it, but Luhan kept you from doing so by the use of his hand. He slid it down the front of you body, down to the start of your thighs, sliping his hand between them to begin rubbing at your womanhood over the black lacy panties you were currently wearing.

Luhan lifted you up, carrying you over to his huge king sized bed. He took a seat at the side of his bed before he sat you on to his lap, spreading your legs wide open for much easier access. He adjusted you upon his lap so that you feel more comfortable.

However, he that anyone would feel awkward in your position if they were sitting on someone else's lap. So in order to distract you from feeling this way, he slyly brought his hand to your thighs, sneaking the appendaged in between your parted legs to touch your clothed sex. He began to slowly and sensually stroke his fingertips over you there.

"Ahh! L-lu-ahhh!" a slight moan escaped from in between your parted lips when he played with your sex. Which only became drenching wet after a few mere strokes over it. He knew that you weren't prepared for the way his hand sultrily worked over your sensitive parts.

Luhan smiled as you withered beneath his touch. Soon you would be his. Soon he would have you. He had hated waiting for the right moment to make you his. He hated the fact that you were even his friend and not his girlfriend. Hell he hated fucking other girls that weren't you, pretending that they were you.

He distracted himself from his own thoughts when he finally slid a finger inside of your underwear, just as he used his other hand to lift up your shirt to fondle your bra covered breasts. He heard you cry out as your tight walls clung and tensed around his finger lodged within you. Then he stuck another finger in next to the first one, working your sex over, until you were completely soaking wet from it.

He pumped his fingers faster and faster inside of your wet cavity. Your walls clenched against him, letting him know that you were about to find release soon. He removed his fingers from your heat, slipping them in to your mouth so that you could taste yourself on them, before he pressed his mouth against yours in a breathless kiss.

He the broke the kiss off, slowly pulling your body back down against the blanket of his bed. Once you were perched in front of his eyes, Luhan removed your wet underwear from off your lower half, revealing your most intimate place to his eyes. The he blew cool air on to your twitching womanhood.

He carefully observed you as the sensation caught you completely off guard and you arched your back from the bed in clear surprise at what he had done. Soon his tongue played with the folds of your sex, taunting your clit with every few licks he would give it. You were still on the edge and he that very well.

He placed your legs over both of his shoulders so that he could slide his tongue deep in to your heat. And he loved the sounds of you cries whilst moaned beneath him from every lap of his tongue. Though, he also knew that you were trying to keep them from him and he did not like that at all. He wanted to hear your every moan and cry unhindered.

He pulled himself away from you to deeply stare in to your lust-ridden brown eyes. Your face was red with the blush that graced your pretty cheeks, because he was staring so intently and intensely down at you. You were a beautiful nude goddess below his form.

Much to Luhan's disappointment, he found that he couldn't control himself anymore. He done with teasing you. And himself.

He had to connect with you in both body and mind. So he unbuckled the belt to his jeans, then pulled them down just a bit. Next, he was pulling his maleness from the confines of his boxers in order for to position himself at your inviting heat.

He sunk his body in to your awaiting abyss, causing you to cry out once more. He didn't move for a second or two to let your heat get adjusted to him. Once you could take him moving inside of you without much pain, he felt you pump your hips forwards, alerting him know that you were ready for him to move. And he did.

Luhan pounded in to you hard. Thrusting faster with every moan that you make. His breath came in deep husky grunts as he kissed you all over your neck and chest. Neither of you had fully removed your clothes from your bodies.

Nonetheless, it wasn't very long before the both of you came together. Luhan fell on top of you afterwards, making sure that he didn't put all of his weight on to you first. He was baffled when this time you took the initiative to finally kiss him on your own as you began to pull off all of his clothes from his body so that the two of you could begin another round of sex. After that, the both you went a few mores rounds, until you had to go and his parents came for dinner.

By morning, the next day, Luhan was almost completely satisfied, except for one thing that was still bothering him. Your relationship or friendship with one Shin Jiho. He needed to make his mind clear-cut and so did you.

He went over to your house by way of the front door, unlike someone that he knew, and knocked upon the door. Almost immediately you hurriedly answered the door, a smile appearing on your face at the mere sight of him. You reached out a hand to grab him by the neckline of his t-shirt. With the use of it you forcefully pulled against you, bringing his lips over your own in a passion filled kiss.

You spoke once you pulled apart from him, knowing that Luhan would never say no to whatever you would ask him, "Want to eat some breakfast with me, My Sexy Boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to you guys for reading this story. If you didnt know this. It started out as a one shot, then I turned it in a longer story.
> 
> I will not write in second person ever again. Although writing in second person helped me mold my writing style a bit, it's just not fun enough for me to keep doing. So chose not.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this ending. It took me way too to write it but I finally did.
> 
> I love you guys and Ihope to see you in the next story!!! <333


	14. Bonus Drabble #1: Yang Ji Yeol

_Yang Ji Yeol was angry when she found out that you had not left Luhan's side. In fact, she had been filled with white hot rage at the notion that the two were now dating and that your parents so easily excepted that knowledge. She hated you. And now she detested Xi Luhan's very existence._

_She had completely snapped after that. She found within herself that if she could never obtain Luhan for herself, then you would not either._

_She tried so many things afterwards to break you two up and keep you apart. Whether by conflict, confusion, or unrelenting death threats. However, nothing ever worked or panned out._

_Her plans were stopped in a timely manner by both one Oh Sehun and Shin Jiho. After they had both found out about the deranged girl. And slowly but surely they distracted Ji Yeol enough that she no longer paid attention to your steadily blossoming relationship. All to the point that she moved on from her stalkish intentions over both you and Luhan._

_To which, she then transferred and turned them on to both Sehun and Jiho respectfully. Much too their complete disapproval and constant discouragement of her doing so._


	15. Bonus Drabble #2: Xero

_Shin Jiho had easily gotten over liking you since he knew that your heart already belonged to Xi Luhan. He wasn't the type to get in between people that he could very see belonged with each other. And he didn't understand why others would ever try to do it._

_The outcome would just end in misery for everyone involved. That's why he tried to keep the crazy Yang Ji Yeol away from the both of you. That is how he also met and befriended one Oh Sehun all at the same time._

_They both realized that Ji Yeol would never stop her crazed antics. The girl needed some serious help. As they would find out after she had turned her attentions towards them she could not have her way with you and Luhan._

_Soon after that both Jiho and Sehun founds themselves running away from the insane girl, because of them wanted to be bothered with that deranged mess at all. Or ever._


	16. Bonus Drabble #3: Oh Sehun

_Sehun had never seen his friend so distraught over some girl before. And yet he was. It had actually baffled him at the time. Luhan never one for chasing after chicks. The chicks did the chasing. His friend was a real looker. There was no doubt about that._

_Sehun had actually felt proud for Luhan grow inside of him when the latter finally got the girl he was seeking. Especially after meeting the looney Yang Ji Yeol. Who undeniably obsessed with the latter even though he did not want anything to do with her at all. It was not hard to see why he felt that way about her._

_Nevertheless, the unhinged girl did not get that memo. She tried everything in the book to ruin their relationship. For this reason, Sehun made sure to destroy all of her plans before that could happen. That was how he had met Xero. An actual friend of yours now._

_Xero was apparently trying to do the same thing. Unfortunately for the both of them, Ji Yeol set her sights upon them. And they were trying to get rid of together, because neither of them wanted anything to do with the deranged chick. It a while for that to happen, but when it did, Sehun threw a huge ass party to celebrate it._


	17. Bonus Drabble #4: Picturesque Proposal

_The night was perfect. The sky was full of many glittering and glinting stars up above. Luhan got Sehun and Jiho to help him with his preparations for the night up ahead of him at a nice family restaurant. High school ended and so did college for all of you. So he decided that he was finally going to propose to you._

_The two of you never moved in together like a lot of couples like to do, because your detested and abhorred the mere idea of it. So the both of you sayed in the dorms at your respective colleges and saw each when you either had free time. Either from studying for exams or doing big college projects._

_The excitement of it, had him buzzing with anxiousness in the depths of his stomach as the time drew near. He just wanted everything to be errorless. Everything was ready. He was just awaiting for your arrival at the restaurant with all of your family and friends._

_The restaurants atmosphere quieted down after you arrived and made your way through the establishments doors. An expression of surprise easy lit up your face whilst you took everything before your eyes titillatedly in. That's when your eyes land upon your boyfriend._

_He is kneeling on the restaurant's floor before you. A bouquet of different pink tinged flowers are in his hold. He hands over to you and you take them in your hold with a very pleased smile as he smelt their floral aroma._

_At this notion, Luhan then takes out a white colored ring box. You gasped at the very sight of it, screaming out yes so many times before he can even get the box open. As soon as he stands up, you pounce on him, covering your new fiancé's face in a thousand blissfully bright kisses._


	18. Bonus Drabble #5: Everlasting Matrimony

_Sunshine glared through the windows of the massive sized manse. All the guests were seated. Sehun and Jiho were regrettably seated by Ji Yeol in the assemblage of wedding guests. The groom stood at the alter dressed his wedding tux of the black variety with the wedding officiant that would wed the betrothed together._

_Everyone waited for you to appear at the arch way of manse's large ballroom. And with a beaming smile upon your face, you did just that. You were dressed in a simple white colored chiton styled gown. Your father was right next to you._

_Your hold on him tight as the two of you waltzed down the aisle towards your brand new future. And once you reached the end, your father handed you over to his future son-in-law. After that the ceremony commence. You and Luhan were officially married. This was your happily ever after._


	19. If I Catch You Now [Poem]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was made by me for this fic. I hope you guys like it the way I like it. Thanks again for reading this story.

_If I Catch You Now_

_This ain't hide and seek,_

_But if I find you now,_

_Maybe we could fall in love._

_This ain't a faerie tale,_

_But if I catch you now,_

_Maybe we can be together._

_All you have to do is run,_

_And I'll follow behind..._


End file.
